Recueil de Drabbles
by Galionne
Summary: Un petit recueil de drabbles sur mes OTPs de SLG et Minute Papillon pour la Saint-Valentin- et même après (sera updaté de manière plutôt irrégulière). Rating K pour le moment, mais peut varier. Couples actuellement écrits: Hélicouptère/Gâteau de Riz ; Prof SLG/Prof de Philo; Prof de Philo/PrésentateurTV
1. Hélicouptère x Gâteau de Riz

La lumière matinale filtrait gracieusement à travers les épais rideaux, éclairant la petite pièce d'une douce lueur jaune/orangée. Des figurines d'hélicoptères de tous modèles étaient soigneusement alignées par dizaines sur les étagères et projetaient leurs ombres allongées sur le mur. Il faisait encore frais, ce qui avait poussé les deux formes groggys et fatiguées à se recroqueviller un peu plus l'une contre l'autre sous leur fine couverture.

Le Gâteau de Riz était allongé sur le dos et fixait sagement le plafond, ses bras fermement maintenus le long de son corps par la camisole de force qui lui servait aussi de pyjama. Sa poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait au rythme d'une respiration à la fois lente et calme. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que Kriss l'avait autorisé à ne plus dormir enfermé à la cave mais dans une véritable chambre; au prix du port constant d'une camisole pour l'empêcher de se faire exploser à tout bout de champ. C'était un peu contraignant mais c'était le prix à payer pour rester avec Hélicouptère qui, justement, émit un couinement en se serrant contre l'onigiri. Sentant le junkie frissonner à nouveau, la Bêtise Pure se contorsionna légèrement et posa son menton sur son front.

Contrairement à l'autre fou, le drogué à la casquette était encore à moitié endormit. Il se cramponnait paresseusement au tissu de la camisole, son visage enfouit dans l'épaule du Gâteau de Riz et ses yeux peinant à s'ouvrir. Son chapeau était tombé durant son sommeil, laissant à découvert ses cheveux en bataille tandis que l'air frais caressait ses bras et ses jambes laissés nus par son t-shirt et son short de pyjama. Hélicouptère cligna des yeux un bref instant avant de se blottir un peu plus contre le Gâteau de Riz.

Ils étaient bien, tout les deux.

Leur relation était probablement l'une des plus innocentes de la famille Papillon: ils passaient leur temps à se tenir la main, se câliner, se faire des papouilles et ' _glousser comme deux abrutis_ '; pour citer le Syndicaliste. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de relation charnelle- n'en avaient pas besoin de toutes façons. Kriss ne les avait pas créé avec ce genre de désirs alors se faire des petites papouilles en gloussant joyeusement leur suffisait bien.

Le junkie s'étira avec un nouveau couinement aigu avant de se relever sur ses coudes au dessus de son compagnon de chambre et, constatant que celui-ci était réveillé, lui sourit. Il se pencha pour rapprocher leur visage et frotta tendrement son nez contre le sien. Deux gamins dans des corps d'adultes, comme disait M. Dada… Mais c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient le plus heureux.

«Hihihi, je suis un Gâteau d'Riz!»

Hélicouptère se recula légèrement et pencha la tête sur le coté.

«Hihihi, je suis un Gâteau d'Riz! Qui n'est plus fatigué!»

Le junkie jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil: 7h23.

«Hihihi, je suis un Gâteau d'Riz! Qui n'est plus fatigué! Et qui veut un bisou!»

Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage et il se pencha immédiatement pour l'embrasser, sentant avec satisfaction l'onigiri sourire contre sa bouche. Le Gâteau de Riz appuya un peu plus le baiser avant de se reculer. Il se tortilla pour se relever (bah oui c'est dur sans les bras, eh), tourna ses jambes et se mit debout, rapidement imité par Hélicouptère.

Les deux fous se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Se sourirent.

«-HELICOUPTERE! HELICOUPTEEERE!

-HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GÂTEAU D'RIZ!

-PUTAIN MAIS FERMEZ VOS GUEULES!»

Et sortirent en hurlant dans le couloir.

Faire la grasse matinée, c'était pour les couples saints d'esprit.


	2. Prof SLG x Prof de Philo

Le Prof serra sa sacoche en cuir contre lui et soupira, s'éloignant du lycée d'un pas rapide en esquivant tant bien que mal les élèves qui croisaient son chemin. Il se massa lentement les tempes et grommela en sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

Oh, il était heureux d'avoir un nouveau travail. On ne peut plus heureux.

Il fallait dire que son renvoi de Salut les Geeks lui avait mit un sacré coup au moral; au point de le plonger dans une profonde dépression. N'ayant plus rien à faire et ayant perdu toute motivation il avait arrêté de manger correctement, ne sortait plus de son laboratoire, s'était laissé sombrer dans la boisson… En bref, il se laissait bien gentiment dériver vers la catastrophe.

Une chance que son ami de toujours; le Prof de Philo; soit intervenu à temps. En effet, en apprenant la détresse de son collègue le philosophe était immédiatement venu le voir pour lui apprendre que le lycée où il enseignait était désespérément à la recherche d'un professeur de sciences, le précédent étant malencontreusement passé sous les roues d'un bus. Inutile de préciser que le scientifique avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion. Certes, il s'agissait d'un établissement privé avec une réputation pour les magouilles administratives diverses; mais cela lui avait permit d'être embauché sans même posséder de diplôme de l'Education Nationale. De plus son lieu de travail étant à plusieurs heures de trajet de chez Mathieu, le Prof de Philo avait accepté de l'héberger ce qui lui permettait de s'éloigner de sa famille avec laquelle il s'était un peu brouillé.

Il était parfaitement heureux, juste un peu fatigué- les terminales étaient de plus en plus intenables avec l'approche du BAC…

Le Prof soupira de nouveau et se dirigea vers un alignement de petites maisons à sa gauche, toutes parfaitement identiques. Les résidences des professeurs de l'établissement. Le scientifique s'approcha de la deuxième, traversa le petit jardin et tourna la poignée avant d'entrer.

«Je suis rentré!»

Il se délesta rapidement de sa blouse et la jeta sur le porte-manteau, avant de poser sa sacoche sur le sol. Il en extirpa un paquet de copies et s'apprêta à se retourner lorsqu'une paire de bras puissants s'enroula autour de lui.

«Tu rentres tard.»

Le Prof sourit, reposant sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du Prof de Philo. Il fallait bien l'avouer, autre que la perspective d'avoir un nouvel auditoire avec qui partager ses connaissances, rester avec le philosophe d'ordinaire si froid et pourtant si câlin avec lui était l'une de ses plus grandes motivations.

«Je sais, je sais…, murmura le scientifique en levant une main pour la passer dans la masse capillaire noire et bouclée au dessus de lui, J'avais des cours à rattraper avec les TS5, alors je suis un peu fatigué…»

L'enseignant se laissa faire, risquant même un baiser sur ses doigts lorsque ceux-ci passèrent à portée de ses lèvres. Doucement, il descendit ses mains sur les hanches du professeur de sciences et le souleva pour le porter dans ses bras.

«Hé-! Attends, j'ai des copies à corriger pour demain-

-C'est juste une bande de sales gosses ingrats, ils peuvent bien attendre leurs notes encore un peu. Ce soir tu vas te reposer.

-Mais-

- _Prof_.»

Le scientifique frémit en entendant son nom être prononcé de cette manière avant de soupirer. Il se laissa porter, balançant au passage son paquet de copies sur la table basse lorsque l'enseignant l'installa dans le canapé. Le bip du microonde retentit au moment, attirant son attention. Evidemment, avec leurs talents culinaires hors normes les repas des deux professeurs se constituaient généralement de plats au micro-onde ou de restes froids. Le Prof de Philo offrit un léger sourire à son compagnon avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il en revint presque immédiatement, tenant deux petites boîtes cartonnées et fumantes rouges et jaunes d'où dépassait une fourchette et en tendit une au Prof.

«-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Macaronis au fromage.»

 _Ses préférées._

Le visage fatigué du scientifique s'illumina presque instantanément. Il se poussa légèrement sur le coté pour laisser le Prof de Philo s'asseoir avant de revenir se blottir contre lui, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Sa bouche trouva celle de l'autre enseignant en un rien de temps et y apposa un léger baiser avant que son attention ne retourne immédiatement aux pâtes fumantes, sous le regard à la fois surpris et amusé du philosophe.

«Si c'est comme ça chaque fois que je rentre tard, à partir de maintenant je vais faire des heures supp'.»


	3. Prof de Philo x PrésentateurTV

«Tu as peur?»

Le PrésentateurTV frissonna, sentant un souffle doux rouler sur ses lèvres alors que celles du Prof de Philo se mouvaient à quelques millimètres seulement des siennes. Il rouvrit les yeux et posa ses doigts sur la joue de l'enseignant avec un sourire.

«Non... Pas avec toi...»

Il se redressa légèrement et l'embrassa.

«Je t'aime.»

Le Prof de Philo sourit discrètement à son tour et écarta quelques mèches blondes du bout des doigts avant d'embrasser son front. Sa main redescendit vers son cou et lui retira sa cravate, avant de repousser doucement les pans de sa veste noire le long de ses épaules. Le PrésentateurTV entreprit de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise en retour. Il sourit, frissonnant agréablement sous les doigts experts de son amant alors que la main de celui-ci était de nouveau remontée pour caresser son cou. La pulpe de son pouce effleura sa lèvre et le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ravit de sentir le Prof de Philo sourire contre sa bouche. Il tira sur la chemise blanche maintenant complètement déboutonnée et dévoila un peu plus du corps de son amant.

Le Prof de Philo avait une musculature plus qu'attirante; il fallait bien l'avouer... Ses doigts serpentèrent le long des bras musclés de l'enseignant; appréciant la douce chaleur émanant de sa peau avant de remonter vers ses épaules larges, puis de descendre à nouveau vers son torse finement dessiné.

« -Tu... Tu es...

-... Je te fais peur?

-Non!»

Le PrésentateurTV se pencha en avant et pressa un baiser au centre de sa poitrine.

«Beau... Tu es beau.»

L'enseignant eut un air surpris, faisant sourire un peu plus le cadreur.

«-Moi… ?

-Evidemment, qui d'autre?»

Le philosophe le fixa encore quelques instants, avant que son air surpris ne fonde en un sourire attendrit. Il se rapprocha, caressant doucement sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres.

«Toi aussi… Tu es _magnifique_ …»


End file.
